THRONE
by Hyra Z
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami mimpi mengenai kehidupannya di masa sebelumnya, yang selalu berakhir sama. Saat kenyataan dia terima menutup mata adalah segalanya? Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena hatinya yang ikut terlibat didalamnya. Warning :: BL, dan alur yang cepat, mungkin sedikit berantakan(?) PAIRING :: AKAKURO - ONE SHOOT.


_Kedua bilah pedang saling beradu bergesekan satu sama lain, suara dentingan keduanya yang beradu memenuhi ruangan._

"_Hentikan!" Ucap salah satu pemuda yang sedang berusaha bertahan, menangkis pedang yang tak jauh dari wajahnya._

"_Tidak akan!" Kata sang penyerang, salah satu pedang tidak berhenti menyerang dan yang lainnya berusaha bertahan._

"_Jika yang kau inginkan adalah tahta ini aku akan menyerahkannya padamu!" Pemuda itu terus bertahan dan kini dirinya terpojok didinding. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu mereka masih terlihat seperti saudara, kenapa semua berubah begitu cepat?_

"_Ini bukan mengenai itu saja, Tetsuya! Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh satu sama lain sejak dulu."_

"_Tapi kita ini bersaudara!" Tetsuya berteriak, dia tidak sanggup jika harus melawan kakaknya. Melawan hingga dia atau kakaknya mati. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa ayahnya memilihnya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!_

"_sejak kau yang dipilih, Tetsuya. kau bukan adikku lagi." Ucap sang kakak dingin. Mendengar hal tersebut dari kakaknya yang dia sayangi membuat pertahanan Tetsuya melemah, tak lama kemudian pedang sang kakak berhasil melumpuhkannya dan menusuk tepat dijantung._

_Tetsuya hanya menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan nanar. Senyum tipis merekah dari bibirnya yang ternoda darah. "Anni-sama…"_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer. Tadatoshi Fujimaki (chara)**

**Story : Sagitarius Red**

**Rated. M**

**Inspiration by. 9****th**** Sleep (Tateno Makoto)**

**Cover. Kain (Google)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt-Comfort**

**Pairing AkaKuro**

**Warning:**

**Tidak ada flame mengenai isi cerita ini, kecuali kritikan yang membangun.**

**Membacanya berarti anda menerima segala konsekuensinya.**

**Sagitarius Present::**

**Throne**

_ITALIC = FLASHBACK / MIMPI_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya…" Samar-samar pemuda itu merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Mengucek matanya pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya tersebut melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Hn, Akashi-kun." ucapnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, membuat pemuda didepannya menjadi gemas.

"Maa, Tetsuya maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku tak menyangka rapat osisnya berjalan dengan begitu alot, huh." Ucap pemuda bersurai scarlet yang dipanggil Akashi-kun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menjawab dengan datar, berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia merasakan badannya mulai sakit-sakitan karena tertidur begitu lama dalam posisi duduk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ucap Akashi sambil mengacak rambut baby blue milik pemuda didepannya yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Mou, Akashi-kun!" Protes sang baby blue tak terima, membuat pemuda bersurai scarlet tersebut gemas dan langsung mencium bibir pemuda tersebut.

"A-ah, Akashi-kun." Lirih Kuroko dicelah-celah ciuman yang begitu menuntut itu. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Akashi melesakan lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga basah tersebut, mengeksploitasi rasa disetiap sudut rongga tersebut. menjilat, meraba, mencecap dengan lidahnya. Merasakan tekstur gigi-gigi Tetsuya dan menakhlukan lidah milik sang baby blue dalam dominasinya yang mempertegas posisinya dalam hubungan ini. Tetsuya pasrah dalam rengkuhan dan lumatan sang kekasih.

Mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak. Terlihat jalinan saliva sesaat, saat jarak bibir mereka belum terlalu jauh sebelum putus. Paras Kuroko saat ini tak lebih dari sebuah godaan terindah dimata Akashi. Dengan wajah yang merona, mata aquamarine yang berkabut gairah dan bibir yang memerah karena lumatan Akashi, kini merekah lembut menggoda untuk sekali lagi dikecup.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil merengkuh Kuroko. Tak perlu dipertegas maksud sang Akashi, mereka tahu dengan baik saat gairah untuk saling memiliki begitu kuat. Dan setelah mereka berhenti berpelukan kaki mereka melangkah pergi keluar dari bangunan sekolah menuju tempat untuk mereka berpadu menjadi satu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak pernah mereka memiliki keinginan untuk melepaskan tautan tangan satu sama lain, tak peduli dengan pandangan orang yang kadang berbisik-bisik pelan. Tetsuya lebih memilih bersender manja pada lengan sang kekasih. Memandang wajah kekasihnya dari samping yang begitu tampan, keindahan yang terlarang begitu menurut Tetsuya. Dengan surai scarlet yang dibelai lembut oleh angin, wajah yang dipahat dengan sempurna, kedua manic crimson yang menyorot dingin dan tajam dan hanya melembut saat menatap dirinya. Bibir yang penuh dan seksi selalu melekungkan garis sinis dan angkuh, begitu menggoda untuk dicium dan mampu menggetarkan setiap titik sensitive dalam diri Tetsuya dengan lumatannya.

"Bersabarlah, Tetsuya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau aku bisa menikmati hidanganku disini." Ucap Akashi dan sukses membuat Kuroko merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan kekasihnya sepanjang perjalanan. Akashi sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyum geli melihat kelakuan menggemaskan sang baby blue.

Mereka telah sampai di apertemen mewah milik sang scarlet, tidak terburu-buru cenderung menikmati suasana kini mereka sedang memasak hidangan makan malam. Sesaat Kuroko mengetikan sms untuk orang tuanya bahwa dia menginap di apertemen Akashi sebelum kembali membantu sang scarlet. Kini hidangan mewah telah tersaji dan mereka menikmati makan malam tersebut dengan gaya khas Akashi membuat Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kuroko duduk dipangkuan Akashi dengan tangan kanan Akashi melilit pinggangnya possessive, Sesuap makanan kini sedang dikunyah Kuroko lalu ditelannya. Kembali suapan kedua dimasukan Kuroko kemulutnya, tapi kali ini dia tak mengunyahnya justru mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir sang scarlet. Memindahkan makanannya ke mulut Akashi, hal itu terus mereka lakukan hingga makanan mereka habis.

Selesai makan mereka pindah keruang televisi seperti biasa Akashi menekan channel yang memutar berita dan Kuroko hanya menatap malas, dia lebih suka memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian lembut dari jari-jari lentik Akashi yang mengelus surainya lembut. Membuainya hingga dia terlelap dalam posisi bersender pada dada bidang Akashi.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya kepada pemuda didepannya._

"_Apa yang kau maksud, Tetsuya?" tanya pemuda didepannya dengan intonasi suara yang datar._

"_Bukankah aku sudah kau bunuh dulu." Tanya Tetsuya dengan tatapan nanar. Pemuda didepannya hanya menengus pelan._

"_Bukankah ingatanmu dikehidupan sebelumnya telah kembali, jadi jangan mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu kepada ku." Pemuda itu berujar sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang terletak dipinggangnya._

"_A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Tetsuya melangkah mundur, matanya menyorotkan kejujuran._

"_huh." Kembali pemuda didepannya mendengus sebal. "Kau mendapatkan tahta itu, tapi kau tak tahu kelebihannya? Sungguh konyol."_

"_Anggaplah aku berbaik hati kali ini untuk menjelaskan padamu." Pemuda itu menancapkan pedangnya pada semen jalan dibawahnya. "Mewarisi tahta itu berarti kau memiliki Sembilan nyawa, berarti aku harus membunuhmu sebanyak itu agar tahta itu menjadi milikku. Dan pilihanmu hanya satu yaitu membunuhku sebelum aku membunuhmu. Beruntunglah kau memiliki banyak kesempatan, karena sekali kau membunuhku maka aku takkan terlahir lagi. Jadi Tetsuya kini angkat pedangmu dan kita bertarung selayaknya laki-laki, untuk hidupmu atau tahta itu!"_

.

.

.

Tubuh itu mengerang kesakitan dan keringat dingin membasahi sang baby blue, Akashi mengamati Tetsuya dengan cemas. Diguncangkan tubuh Kuroko dan dipanggil namanya berkali-kali hingga mata itu terbuka, menatap hampa sekilas sebelum kesadaran kembali memberikan cahaya pada manik aquamarine itu. Kuroko memeluk Akashi yang ada dihadapannya dengan sangat erat sebelum menangis.

"Sst, semuanya baik-baik saja Tetsuya. Itu hanya mimpi…" Ucap Akashi menenangkan, membuat Tetsuya makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah tangis Kuroko reda, Seijuurou mengambilkan minuman untuk sang baby blue dan menyerahkannya. "Jadi Tetsuya, kau bermimpi apa sehingga histeris seperti itu?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi datar-polosnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak ingat Akashi-kun. Hanya saja aku merasa rapuh."

Tetsuya memeluk dirinya sendiri membuat Akashi kembali merengkuh sang baby blue dalam pelukannya. "Tenang Tetsuya, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti mu. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi mu."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kembali istirahat dikamar." Ucap Akashi sambil menggendong Kuroko dan membawa pemuda tersebut kekamarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin istirahat." Ucap Tetsuya direngkuhan Akashi, membuat sang scarlet mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"A-aku ingin Akashi-kun…" Ucap Kuroko pelan dengan pipi merona, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Akashi.

"Hn. siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk berkata-kata seperti itu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Akashi-kun." Jawab Tetsuya yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sang scarlet.

"Hoh, dia pasti sangat tampan." Ucap Akashi riang.

"Tuan narsis!" Ucap Tetsuya yang kini menatap Akashi sambil mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Akashi tertawa pelan sebelum menciumi sang kekasih dan membaringkannya diatas kasurnya, membuai diri mereka dalam penyatuan yang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko harus menunggu Akashi yang melakukan rapat osis dan dia tak pernah mengeluh mengenai hal itu. Akashi memang merupakan ketua osis di sekolah mereka dan juga laki-laki yang paling diinginkan oleh semua perempuan, sayang hati sang scarlet berlabuh pada sang baby blue yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Hubungan mereka banyak menuai kontroversi dari berbagai pihak, orang tua, guru bahkan teman-teman. Tapi jangan sebut dia Akashi jika tak bisa menyelesaikan semua hal tersebut.

Jabatannya sebagai orang yang memegang saham terbesar yayasan sekolah juga siswa terbaik dari semua angkatan SMA sejepang tak bisa melengserkannya sebagai ketua osis. Berhasil melindungi Kuroko dari segala aksi fanatik fans Akashi, juga pembullyan maupun pelecehan adalah bukti kehebatan seorang Akashi lainnya. Tidak lupa dengan berakhirnya semua hal itu dengan penerimaan yang luar biasa dari banyak kalangan yang tak mempermasalahkan maupun yang merasa tersentuh dan pasrah untuk memisahkan mereka. Cinta Akashi untuk Kuroko terlalu kuat hingga walaupun Kuroko nyaris menyerah dan putus asa, Akashi tetap disampingnya dan takkan pernah melepaskannya.

Tiupan angin sore kini membuat Kuroko digelayuti rasa kantuk yang amat sangat, sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu dan dia tahu bahwa rapat Osis masih akan berlangsung sekitar satu setengah jam lagi jadi Kuroko menyerah pada rasa kantuknya dan terbuai memasuki mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kali ini kau tak mengangkat pedangmu, Tetsuya?" ucap pemuda didepannya, rambut panjangnya tertiup oleh angin._

"_Aku lelah, Anni-sama. Kita sudah melakukan hal ini sebanyak empat kali." Ucap Tetsuya lirih. "Bisakah aku kembali menjadi adikmu?"_

"_Jawabanku tetap sama, Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kata ku. Sejak tahta itu menjadi milikmu kau bukan lagi adikku!" Pemuda itu menarik pedangnya dan menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Tetsuya, tapi belum sampai pedang itu menggores sang baby blue langkahnya terhenti dan menyorot tak percaya pemandangan dihadapannya. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, pedang yang harusnya dia arahkan ke pemuda didepannya dia tusukkan kedirinya sendiri._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak pemuda itu murka, marah dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu._

"_Berusaha mengakhiri ini dan menyerahkan apa yang paling kau inginkan." Ucap Tetsuya lemah._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu tak kalah pelan, pedang yang dia pegang telah terjatuh dan kini dia mendekati Tetsuya yang nyaris jatuh dan merengkuhnya._

"_Karena aku…" Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, menyentuh wajah pemuda didepannya dengan jari-jarinya yang ternoda darah dan mengecup pipi kakaknya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang._

"_Tetsuya, bangun! Hey, kau. Aku bilang bangun! Yang berhak membunuhmu itu aku, bukan kau atau orang lain! Kau dengar! Aku…"_

.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dia melihat jam di dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul lima sore. Berarti dia baru tertidur selama setengah jam saja, masih ada satu jam sebelum Akashi muncul dan rasa kantuknya telah hilang. Hah, andai dia meminjam salah satu novel milik Akashi dia tidak akan sebosan ini. Lebih baik dia membawakan kakinya menuju perpustakaan saja.

Kuroko memasuki perpustakaan yang tampak sepi bahkan kursi yang harusnya ditempati oleh penjaga perpustakaan juga kosong, kemana Aida sensei yang biasanya menjaga hingga jam enam sore? Ah, ya sudahlah lebih baik dia mencari buku untuk dia pinjam dulu.

Melangkahkan kakinya Kuroko memilih memutari rak-rak sambil melihat judul-judul buku yang ada. Dia berbelok menuju rak yang menghadap jendela, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Didepan jendela geser yang terbuka berdiri seseorang dengan rambut panjang dikuncir satu longgar menggunakan pakaian seperti hanfu bewarna putih dengan gradiasi merah pada sudut pakaiannya, berdiri membelakangi Kuroko. Wajah orang itu sedikit menyamping, memperlihatkan wajah tak asing bagi sang baby blue. Pemuda yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Kuroko langsung melangkah mundur dan menarik dirinya bersembunyi dibalik rak, tapi karena dia terburu-buru suara sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai menimbulkan decitan.

"Siapa itu?" Ujar pemuda itu dingin dan Kuroko membekap dirinya agar tak berteriak.

Lalu Tetsuya mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, ingin rasanya Kuroko melarikan diri sekarang ini. Tapi belum dia berancang-ancang pergi ada sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi.

"Oh, ternyata masih ada orang disini." Ujar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Kuroko, Aida sensei. Kuroko menghela nafas lega.

"hn." Gumam seseorang lainnya yang diyakini Kuroko sebagai suara pemuda tadi.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin membereskan perpustakaan dan menguncinya." Ujar Aida lalu terdengar dua pasang langkah kaki berjalan menjauh bersama. Kuroko memegangi dadanya, dia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa menit, Kuroko mengambil buku yang tadi sempat diliriknya dan membawanya. Dia yakin orang itu telah pergi. Aida yang melihatnya muncul dari salah satu rak mengernyit bingung.

"Hoh, kau juga ada diperpustakaan ini? Untunglah aku belum keluar dan menguncinya." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan ekspresi kesal. Lalu tatapannya menyipit penuh selidik. "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-anehkan hingga baru menampakan diri kan?"

Kuroko hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyerahkan buku yang ingin dia pinjamkan. Aida menerimanya dan mencatat buku tersebut dalam daftar buku yang dipinjam. Setelah menerima kembali buku tersebut Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar, belum sempat dia membuka pintu didepannya pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan.

"Akashi-kun!" Ujarnya kaget.

"Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. "Sudah kuduga kau disini, melihat tas mu yang masih ada dikelas."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, sebelum keluar dia menoleh ke Aida sekilas. Wanita itu sedang merengut bingung dan Kuroko langsung menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum penjaga perpustakaan itu sempat mengucapkan sebuah Akashi menggandeng tangan Akashi, membawa kekasihnya pergi menjauh dari perpustakaan.

Kuroko menggengam tangan Akashi dengan erat, dia menyender manja pada lengan Akashi seperti biasanya. Saat langkah mereka sampai disebuah taman, Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk masuk kedalam taman dan duduk disebuah bangku sambil menikmati suasana senja dengan angin sore yang bertiup pelan. Suasana disekeliling mereka sepi karena letak taman ini didalam perkompleksan, dan hari ini entah kenapa tak ada anak-anak yang tampak bermain. Mungkin karena semburat kelabu yang juga mulai tergores dikanvas jingga menandakan malam akan datang.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menghadap kesamping dan menyentuh pipi Akashi, membawa wajah itu perlahan menghadapnya. Seulas senyum lembut nan sendu dia torehkan diparas indahnya, membawa perasaan tak nyaman pada sang scarlet.

"Apa Akashi masih menginginkannya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melepas sentuhannya pada pipi Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" tanya sang scarlet.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Kuroko kembali, air mata mengalir dari manik aquamarine tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya…" Ucap Akashi lirih, perasaan tak nyamannya makin menguat. Ingin dia rengkuh kekasihnya.

"Anii-sama…" Panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Kau…" Desis Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko tak percaya. "sejak kapan?" suara Akashi terdengar datar dan dingin.

Mata Kuroko memancarkan luka, bingung dan kecewa. "Bukankah kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku, Anii-sama?"

"Apa yang ingin kau minta aku jelaskan?" Tanya Akashi, matanya menatap tepat ke manik aquamarine Kuroko. Melihat kerapuhan disana, kesedihan yang terlalu jelas. Sesaat Akashi memejamkan matanya, dan saat membukanya manik crimson itu telah berubah menjadi manik dwi warna yang sering dilihat Kuroko dalam mimpinya dan Akashi didepannya lebih dewasa dari sosoknya sebelumnya. Tubuh sang baby blue gemetar dalam ketidak pastian, sosok didepannya kini bukan lagi kekasihnya melainkan kakaknya yang ingin membunuhnya.

Kuroko bersenggut mundur semua inderanya seakan waspada pada sosok didepannya. Tentu saja tubuh ini mengenal sosok orang yang sering menggoreskan pedang kedirinya dan menghentikan detak jantungnya, sangat! Semengenal bagaimana tubuh ini juga luluh dalam dominasi setiap kali mereka bercumbu dan bercinta. Matanya menatap Akashi nanar, terluka begitu dalam akan permainan sang kakak. Kakaknya bukan lagi sosok yang disayanginya sejak dulu melainkan kini sosok yang amat dia cintai, cinta yang dimiliki oleh seorang insan kepada insan lainnya.

Akashi tiba-tiba mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, membuat Kuroko mundur otomatis dan hampir jatuh karena tak ada lagi tempat dibelakangnya. Jika saja sang scarlet tak melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang sang baby blue. Nafas Kuroko tercekat menyadari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, tubuhnya bergetar dalam antisipasi. Sang scarlet mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Kuroko otomatis memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir dalamnya. Takut, itu yang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang. Akankah sekali lagi kakaknya itu membunuhnya?

Jemari-jemari dingin sang scarlet menyentuh leher sang baby blue, masih menahan Kuroko dalam rengkuhannya. Perlahan tangan sang scarlet mengelus tulang selangka milik Kuroko bergerak lagi keatas leher sebelum menyelipkan jemarinya kesurai sang baby blue, menekannya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Kuroko membuka matanya dengan terkejut merasakan lumatan kasar pada bibirnya, melihat manik dwi warna itu menatapnya intens.

Kuroko mengerang dalam lumatan Akashi, tubuhnya kini mulai merespon sentuhan sang scarlet. Menyerah dalam dominasi sang pemilik hati, walau kebingungan kini melanda. Kuroko tak bisa bertanya maupun berkata-kata karena sang scarlet sedang mencicipi setiap inti sari yang ada dalam mulutnya, merenguk setiap tetes saliva dalam jalinan lidah mereka. Mendominasi penuh damba.

Entah sejak kapan, Kuroko tak tahu kini dia merasakan sutera dibawahnya dan alas yang empuk menekan punggungnya. Mungkin sang scarlet membuat mereka berteleportasi menuju tempat yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua, kamar milik Akashi. Akashi menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap manik Tetsuya lekat-lekat, ekspresi diwajah sang baby blue silih berganti dari kecewa, bingung, terluka dan kini maenatap nanar.

"Maaf." ucap Akashi kepada Kuroko, dielusnya lembut wajah sang baby blue dan mengecup setiap bagian dari wajah itu.

"Untuk?" tanya Kuroko saat Akashi kembali menatapnya.

"Semuanya." Jawab Akashi.

"Untuk?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Untuk membuat dirimu jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan sorot mata yang tajam, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada segaris luka didalam sana.

"Tentu saja, karena aku percaya jika kau tidak mencintaiku tidak mungkin kau menatapku dengan pandangan terluka dan nanar seperti itu. Mungkin kau sudah menarik pedangmu dan mebunuhku saat menerima semua kenyataan tentang masa lalu kita, Otouto." Kuroko tak bergeming mendengar ucapan dari Akashi, apa yang dikatakan Akashi adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa ia bantah.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan ini semua, Anni-sama?"

"untuk mendapatkan hidupmu." Ucap Akashi membuat tubuh Kuroko menegang kembali. "dan menjadikan dirimu, milikku selamanya sebagai kekasih abadi ku." Raut wajah Kuroko berubah, merona merah saat mengerti maksud dari sang scarlet.

Akashi kembali melumat bibir Kuroko, lalu bibirnya menjelajah kebawah menelusuri leher, tulang selangka dan dada sang baby blue. Melepaskan satu persatu kancing seragam tersebut, memaparkan kulit putih persolen yang indah dengan dua titik pink yang merekah. Mengundang bibir Akashi untuk menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan.

"Ahk, Anni-sama!" Kuroko membusungkan dadanya menerima perlakuan sang scarlet. Seprai dibawahnya telah kusut, dicengkramnya begitu erat. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, kepalanya menunduk hingga tepat ditelinga kanan Kuroko dan mengigitnya lembut.

"Sebut namaku, Tetsuya." bisik Akashi dengan nada sensual, mengirimkan getaran lembut keseluruh tubuh Kuroko dan berpusat disatu titik tubuhnya yang kini menegang.

"Sei-Seijuurou…" Lirih Kuroko, Akashi menyeringai mendengarnya. Kembali dikecupnya sang baby blue, tangan kirinya melepas kancing dan menurunkan reselting celana milik Kuroko. Tangan itu menyusup masuk merasakan kejantanan sang kekasih yang telah ereksi dan basah, meremasnya pelan membuat Kuroko mengerang.

"A-ah, Sei!" suara Kuroko membuat Akashi kecanduan untuk mendengar suara itu lagi dan lagi. Kini Kuroko telah telanjang dibawahnya, dan tangannya tak berhenti-henti menggoda sang baby blue dalam pusaran gairah yang telah pasang.

Akashi menghentikan semua kegiatannya membuat Kuroko otomatis menadahkan tangannya ke atas, memohon. Akashi tersenyum lembut diraihnya tangan kanan Kuroko dan dikecupnya, meyakinkan sang baby blue bahwa hal ini belum berakhir justru baru dimulai. Akashi melepaskan semua pakaiannya, kini dia sama telanjangnya dengan sang baby blue. Akashi kembali menggerayangi setiap lekuk tubuh Kuroko, bibirnya mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit. Memetakan dan menandai Kuroko sebagai miliknya.

Akashi menempelkan jemari tangannya didepan bibir Kuroko, memerintahkan sang baby blue secara tak langsung untuk menjilat dan juga mengemut jari-jari Akashi. Merasa cukup, Akashi menarik tangannya menjauhi mulut Kuroko. Menimbulkan tatapan protes dan merajuk dari Kuroko.

"Hn, Tetsuya. jangan menatapku seperti itu karena aku merampas kesenanganmu, kau membuatku cemburu kepada jari-jari ku." Ucap Akashi datar, dan Kuroko hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Kuroko meringis merasakan sensasi tak asing pada lubang analnya.

Setetes air mata menggantung disudut mata Kuroko saat merasakan ketiga jari yang kini ada didalam tubuhnya dan melakukan penetrasi pada rektumnya, Akashi yang melihatnya mencium sudut mata sang baby blue dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Merasa kekasihnya sudah siap dimasuki, Akashi menarik ketiga jarinya dari tubuh Kuroko dan memposisikan kejantanannya.

Perlahan Akashi memasukan kejantanannya pada lubang milik sang baby blue, dan Kuroko mencengkram seprai dibawahnya dengan kuat hingga nyaris tercabik. Erangan lirih dan teriakan sang baby blue saat mereka menyatukan diri tak diredam oleh Akashi dengan ciuman, menurutnya mendengar suara Kuroko saat mereka menyatukan diri merupakan kepuasan sendiri. Dapat melihat kekasihnya yang begitu pendiam dan datar kini tampak bersuara-suara sensual dibawah dominasinya, Akashi sangat menyukai hal tersebut. hn, ternyata masih tersisa sisi kejam dirinya kepada sang kekasih.

Saat kepala kejantanan Akashi telah masuk dan tampak terasa disedot oleh dinding rectum Kuroko, Akashi mengeram liar. Menggunakan semua pengendalian dirinya hingga tak langsung menerobos kasar sang baby blue. Menarik nafasnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan Akashi menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam Kuroko, membuat Kuroko melengkung sempurna dan mencakar punggung Akashi.

Saat kejantanan Akashi masuk dengan sempurna ketubuh Kuroko, tubuh sang baby blue bercahaya. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya, saat cahaya itu pudar dihadapan Akashi kini terlihat Kuroko dalam wujud lamanya. Rambut baby blue itu kini sedikit bergelombang dan kulit putihnya bersinar lembut, juga parasnya lebih dewasa. tidak ada perubahan yang tampak istimewa, tapi Kurokonya tampak lebih indah dan mempesona. Perlahan Akashi mulai menggerakan kejantanannya didalam tubuh sang baby blue dan Kuroko mulai mendesah pelan, sebelum desahan-desahan itu terdengar terlalu sering saat Akashi menaikan tempo keluar masuk dirinya.

"A-ah, Sei… Sei… Sei!" desah Kuroko. "Sei, aaa…. a-aku!"

Akashi terus memandangi Kuroko yang terguncang dibawah tubuhnya, akibat gerakannya yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Terus menyentuh prostat milik Kuroko didalam sana berkali-kali, menimbulkan intensitas tersendiri dari reaksi otot-otot rectum Kuroko yang memijat dan menghisap kejantanannya dengan rakus. Kuroko makin kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri, dia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulannya mengikuti gerakan Akashi. Dan mereka mulai menari dalam gerakan primitif yang liar dan indah, menyatukan bukan hanya tubuh mereka tapi juga cinta dalam persatuan abadi selamanya.

Akashi menyemprotkan benihnya dalam rectum Kuroko hingga Kuroko merasa penuh, sedangkan Kuroko juga melepaskan hasratnya diatas tubuhnya juga kekasihnya tak kalah banyak hingga cairan itu sendiri membasahi wajahnya juga mengenai wajah Akashi. Akashi menciumi dan menjilati wajah Kuroko lembut, mereka saling berpandangan dalam keheningan. Kali ini tubuh Akashi bersinar, tapi hanya dibagian dadanya saja. Symbol yang tadi berada didada Kuroko berpindah ketubuh Akashi. Symbol pewaris Tahta Kerajaan langit, sedangkan symbol pada dada Kuroko berubah menjadi symbol ratu.

"Bilang pada Ayah untuk tak mengujiku seperti ini lagi, Tetsuya. Aku terlalu terobsebsi dengan kekuasaan hingga rela membunuh adikku yang ku sayang, dan melihatmu yang kubunuh berkali-kali sama seperti aku membunuh diri ku sendiri. Menanti mu untuk terlahir kembali, melihatmu dari kejauhan lalu mati dihadapanku seperti itu. Aku baru bisa melihat cinta ku pada mu saat itu dan kembali kukeraskan hati ini dari perasaanku sendiri . Maafkan aku yang buta ini, Tetsuya. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko penuh perasaan.

"Aku takut, Anii-sama. Sangat takut, bahwa jika aku mengingat ini semua kau akan kembali membunuhku. Dan kau sebagai Akashi yang ku kenal akan hilang, lalu aku kembali kepada kenyataan bahwa aku bukan apa-apa kecuali penghalang…"

"Ssst." Akashi meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Tetsuya. "Aku yang bersalah. Terakhir kau mati didepanku dengan membunuh diri mu sendiri, dan aku merasa marah. Hanya aku yang berhak membunuh mu, bukan orang lain maupun diri mu sendiri. Karena melihatmu yang bunuh diri dihadapanku, menghancurkanku. Melihat betapa kau mencintai ku, aku hancur!"

"Anii-sama…"

"Ssst. Tetsuya, dengarkan aku." Ucap Akashi kembali memotong ucapan Kuroko. "Keturunan penguasa langit tak bisa dibunuh maupun membunuh dirinya sendiri, kecuali dia dibunuh oleh Orang tuanya maupun kembarannya. Dan hanya pewaris tahta yang bisa melakukan bunuh diri untuk perlindungan diri maupun penyerahan kekuasaannya pada kembarannya, itu apa yang dikatakan Ayah pada kita. Aku tak pernah menyangka itu menjadi bagian dari ujianku dan ayah menjadikanmu bagian dari semua itu dengan amat kejam. Tidak, akulah yang bodoh! Aku yang melihatmu bunuh diri kembali ke Kerajaan dan meminta Ayah untuk membunuhku…"

"Anni-sama..." Lirih Kuroko. Menatap mata Akashi yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tapi dia berkata, Apakah aku telah menerima hukumanku dengan layak dari ketamakan yang kumiliki? Dan aku sadar, aku telah berjalan dalam lingkaran setan. Beliau berkata jika aku tak juga sadar, membunuh hati nurani ku dan buta akan kekuasaan maka aku hanya semakin jatuh dalam kegelapan karena aku telah membunuh sang penerang. Kau yang ku cinta telah ku abaikan demi kekuasaan dan tahta, buta akan segalanya. Masihkah kau memaafkan ku, Tetsuya?"

"Selalu, Anni-sama. Apapun kesalahanmu akan selalu ku maafkan, karena aku mencintai mu dan aku ada untuk mu." Ucap Tetsuya tulus.

"Apakah aku layak untuk malaikat seperti mu?" Akashi merengkuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan konyol! Aku ini kembaran mu tentu saja aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Terpisah seperti apapun aku dan kamu, aku tetap milikmu."

"Iya, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai. "Karena kita satu yang terpisah menjadi dua, akan kembali menjadi satu. Bukan begitu!"

"Akashi-kun, Jangan mulai mesum!" teriak Kuroko. "Dan bukan itu maksud dari kalimat itu! Intinya jika Kaisar memiliki anak kembar mereka harus dinikahkan. Dikembalikan menjadi satu kesatuan."

"Ahk, pada intinya sama saja, Tetsuya. dan mulai terbiasalah memanggilku Seijuurou." Ujar Akashi sambil kembali menindih Kuroko dan mencium pipinya.

"Mou… AKASHI-KUN!"

"Hn, Tetsuya. Kurasa kau harus mulai di hukum karena tak memanggilku dengan benar."

"Seijurou-kun, kau mesum sekali!"

.

.

.

**Fin~**

_A/N:: Sagi nulis fict apa coba! Ini fantasy gagal jadi, hurt-comort tanggung, fluff setengah matang, mesum juga kurang. Hancur. Biarlah… #plak!  
_

_Happy Birthday uke Akashi tersayang, Kuroko Tetsuya. Maafkanlah diri ku ini yang tidak membuat fict ultah mu dengan bagus.. ^Natap Alur yang cepat dan berantakan dan judul yang gak pas. Tolong kalau ada yang berkenan reviewnya. ^^_

_Sagi bingung musti ngomong apalagi, pokoknya speechless ngerasa kurang semua. Dan harap dimaklumin ini lemon pertama, jadi kalau tidak memuaskan harap dimaklumi. Berarti saya kurang mesum / #ditendang_!


End file.
